Desecrated Infidelity
by Brannasaurus Rex
Summary: It's always harder to leave then to stay. Especially when your secrets can kill you. Rated M for a lot of Reasons NALU AU


_**Prologue.**_

(does your husband know the way that  
the sunshine gleams from your wedding band)

She shouldn't be here. Everything around her screamed danger although she was perfectly safe. On instinct, her head swivelled to the door every couple of minutes in fear someone was watching her. _He_ was always watching, even when he wasn't even in the room. She had to continually and consciously remind herself she was completely safe. She was away from that house and those preying eyes.

The man before her now watched her with kind eyes. The way he took in all of her actions did not make her fear him. He emitted a glowing warmth that calmed her senses. She wanted his eyes to never leave her.

She shoved the thought deep into the recesses of her mind.

"Your lipstick is a little messy, and there are bruises around your neck; mind telling me what the hell happened?" Warm fingers slowly graze over the abrasions like tender kisses on the swollen flesh. The woman winces as the new wounds remind her of previous events. Cruel hands so unlike the ones touching her skin now, wrapped themselves around her throat and prevented her the sweet sensation of air. Her windpipe feels strained as if the inside of her throat was inflamed.

The man connected to the hands that caress her now catches the movement with his piercing eyes. "He did this to you." It's more of a statement then a question. She graces him with neither words or recognition. Her chocolate orbs avoid his, their stare burning the red liquid seeping from a bandaged wound on her thigh. He releases an outward sigh, his warm breath fanning over her hyper-sensitive skin. "Lucy, why do you stay with him?" She can't give an answer because there is none. She's out of reasons and she's out of excuses.

Aware of her lack of response the man leans forward, pressing his lips to a faint fingerprint-shaped bruise etched onto her fragile neck. The action catches the woman off guard, but she finds herself leaning in. It would've been so much simpler if she had listened to him from the beginning.

His big hands grasp her waist, and pull her hips flush against his. The back of her thighs slide on the smooth surface of the bar. She gasps at the action, the movement awakening new pain in wounds she barely remembered receiving. He doesn't miss the way her body cringes in reaction and he is quick in capturing her eyes with his own.

"Lift up your shirt Lucy." Her arms wrap around her torso, the fingernails digging into the flesh of her arm. His eyes watch with stifled fury. She shakes her head in fear. She can't let him see. She won't. He doesn't try to pry her hands away, he's used to this. He's so damn tired of it. "Please, Natsu. Please don't."

Her voice croaks, making her throat squeeze even tighter. The force of his palms grip on the cold surface beside her legs make the skin on his knuckles grow white from the newfound pressure. His head dips low and a tired, drained voice escapes. "Then please don't see him. Don't see him anymore." Her voice raises in a mixture of fear and desperation. "I can't, Natsu. You know that." He knows. He knows so well it hurts.

"Do you even love him?" A pregnant silence chokes his alert earlobes. He already knows her answer, even before it comes. "No. I don't have a choice though."

The tongue inside his mouth feels heavy. A constricting dryness makes his mouth itch. The words feel oppressive on his lips. "Do you love me?" In the silence that consumes them after, Lucy's heart painfully constricts in her chest.

A growing sob spills from her throat, and tears stream from her eyes. Her head leans on his shoulder, the tears drenching his shirt. She can't say it. She isn't allowed to, but he knows. The answer has always been evident, and that was the cause of her pain. The sobs grow to wails, and she shakes so hard, his arms have to steady her from falling. He locks his arms around her back, caressing the curves of her body as she buries herself in him.

"Yes."

He barely catches it, but it's there. Faint, and deadly. He knows his heart should be leaping for joy, but no matter what, nothing can change. Nothing will change, and he's lucky enough to have her in his arms even now. But even so, the stubborn side of him begs him to do something. _Anything._

Her small trembles and whispered touches give him more hope then he has the right to have. With her arms locked around him and her fingers crushing the fabric of his shirt, she gives him everything she's ever had. With her battered body and wilted dreams she gives him more life than anyone ever has.

If only he could return that tenfold. The only thing he offers is danger if she was ever caught and a false promise even they could see through.

Instead he gives her his warmth, only hoping that it will be enough.

When her body finally stills, his arms are warm as they lift her frail body from the counter. He takes her away into a small dreamland. In the desperate, needy moments that pass, in the bursting silence of their bodies joining, time seems to slow. Wrapped in the glow of somber smiles and heated touches, they continue to sin.

In the fading sunlight, a faint flash of light emits from the golden band tightly woven on the ring finger of her left hand.

It's always harder to leave.

* * *

 **OMG THIS IS TERRIBLE. This is seriously rated M for a reason.**

 **Ok so I was scrolling through my documents and I found this and I can't believe I never took it further. I was in awe about this when I found this. I found a plot and now I'm posting this because of it.**

 **Moral of the story: NEVER DELETE YOUR WRITING NO MATTER HOW BAD YOU THINK IT IS.**

 **I'm really excited to share this story with you. I'm sorry I've neglected my other stories but I'll work I them as soon as possible.**

 **As of this coming Friday I will be out of town for the majority of the summer and that means no internet. I will not be able to update for awhile so this is kind of a 'See you later' fic. A teaser.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. I want to thank all of you who continue to support me.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Review/Favorite/Follow**

 **Farewell for now.**

 **~Brannasaurus Rex**


End file.
